A Secret Love
by Princess of Prussia
Summary: Belarus has a secret that she is determined to hide. But when she is given the chance to let it out, what will she do? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

Belarus stepped into the room she knew Austria to be in, and forced her racing heart to slow down when he looked up and saw her. After all, no reason to get upset or anything. Even though she _finally _resigned her hope of marrying her dear Vanya several months ago after he hinted that he really didn't _want _to marry her (i.e. finally snapped, locked himself in his vodka storage room, and yelled loudly enough through the door about her _giving the fuck up and he would nuke her if she continued any longer_), it didn't mean she felt anything for somebody else.

His usual aggravation that came from being interrupted in his activities recoiled when he saw that it was the pretty (deadly) Belarus. "May I help you in any way?" he asked her, his voice melting her icy heart.

"No," she responded evenly, gripping the handle of her knife for stability. Alright, maybe she did like Austria to an extent, but there was no way she was going to let him know that. That would be weak and unwise.

"Would you like for someone to escort you outside, then?" he tried, genuinely confused as to why the psychotic nation known for stalking her brother was suddenly taking such an interest in him. Or was it suddenly? He did remember her staying a touch closer than usual at the last meeting.

"No," she replied, once again, quite harshly, snapping Austria out of his thoughts and back into reality. Then she continued, more softly: "Hungary says that your piano playing is beautiful."

This shocked Austria. "You've spoken to Hungary?"

"Yes, she gets along well with my older sister."

"Ah, I see."

There was an awkward silence in which neither of the two knew quite what to say, before Austria asked Belarus, "Should I play something?"

"If you wish," Belarus stated monotonously, while her heart raced excitedly. Roderich hesitated, conscious of Natalia's sapphire eyes boring into his very soul, before beginning to play one of his favorite sonatas by Mozart- #13 in B-flat major.

Belarus, despite her mask of indifference, listened intently to the beautiful music being played by the man she admitted she possibly loved. Elizabeta was certainly right about how amazing his playing is. The gentle emotion so often forgotten in place of technicality washed over the notes. The light, joyful tones sounded so sweet and perhaps even reminiscent?

Suddenly, Austria stopped playing, the abruptness shocking Natalia.

"Why did you stop?" The disappointment was obvious in her voice.

"I was simply wondering if you wanted to listen to something else."

"Why should I care?" Belarus asked, fighting to keep seeming indifferent.

"I could not help but notice your attentiveness," said Austria, changing the subject. Belarus tensed up, paranoia filling her, worrying that perhaps her secret had somehow become exposed. Luckily for her, however, Austria continued. "So, perhaps you would like to pick a composer yourself?"

"I do not know any," replied a very relieved Belarus. Her secret was safe for now.

"Oh, I see. Perhaps I could introduce some to you if you are interested." He continued to play the same piece as before, picking up where he left off. He knew this tune by heart, and played it flawlessly. His eyes occasionally drifted to Belarus, whose eyes were closed as she smiled contentedly. They continued like this for a short time, before Austria finished the piece and stood up upon hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in, Serbia," called Austria, and the door was opened to reveal a maid. She entered the room, carrying a tray with cups of tea on it.

The maid wore a dress that looked exactly like the one Belarus had seen on Hungary only in bright red. Her hair was uncovered and free of accessories, and Natalia noticed a little brown cowlick from the rest of her wavy, brown hair, which cascaded down to her hips.

"Would you like some tea, Natalia?" asked Roderich after turning down Serbia's offer of tea to him.

Belarus' heart fluttered in her chest as he said her name, though she responded with a simple "Fine."

Austria handed her a cup of tea, and she sipped it carefully, enjoying the warm beverage. Austria dismissed the maid, and she left, taking Natalia's now empty cup with her.

Austria sat back down at his piano bench, and Belarus stood awkwardly beside him, before she summoned up her courage: "May I please sit next to you?" her tone most polite.

Roderich was quite obviously surprised, but was too much of a gentleman to show his confusion and slid down on the bench, motioning for the beautiful blonde to sit down next to him.

"Please play for me again," she begged, her voice quiet but filled with some sort of emotion.

"O-of course. This is a piece by the Austrian composer Franz Shubert." Austria paused for a second before beginning to play Shubert's Fantasie in C minor. He adored it, not simply because the composer was Austrian (though that was part of the reason), but the feeling. It always was, hopeful? Hesitant? Strong yet soft? He may have never stated that he had felt those very feelings for Belarus from afar, but he _had _felt them. Maybe…maybe he could tell her this way.

Belarus was overcome with emotion from the Austrian's beautiful playing, and gave a tentative stroke to his cheek with her petite hand. Austria stopped playing very abruptly, about to question her, when Belarus pressed her soft lips to his, giving a secret smile when he kissed her back. He supposed he would definitely need to introduce composers more often.

**A/N: Thanks so much to Shaded Silvering Grey for helping me by betaing this story. Check her stories out, they are AWESOME. I do not own Hetalia, however, I do own my Serbia OC. If you want to know exactly what she looks like, please visit my DeviantArt account, PsychoPrincess914 (yup. shameless free advertising). K thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


End file.
